Redemption
by SunnyPanda
Summary: A story in which Bella refuses to die.
1. Redemption

This chapter was edited!

READ AND REVIEW!

At seventeen my heart tore much like tape would if you pressed too hard. Old people say that people of our age can laugh at everything, even a rolling leaf. But I was more serious, more daring, and in more pain than any adult. I let my life link with others without really understanding the deep connection we shared.

I felt like I could love anyone, I bet my everything, even the smallest things like wandering daydreams.

By spring I has changed terribly, I was growing up and needed the reassurance that I was turning into an adult. Much like an adrenaline rush caused by seeing each other's changes, the thrill of falling in love for the first time made much more aware of the world around me.

Following the Law of Maturity, a boy becomes a man, a girl becomes a woman; a boy already becomes a man, but a girl is still a wild one. The problem was the time gap that existed between us and the glaring differences made by the complicated nature of humanity and the unchanging singularity of vampirism.

Our mind, filled with thousands of layers, made it impossible to measure its depth and to predict how things will end up. It is perfectly understandable by human standards to have nasty fights or a painful break-up, only to move on as if nothing had happened after some time. Yet I was stuck in a single phase, wondering where time was going.

After the Cullens left I was numb. For lack of better terms, I feel ashamed that I lost precious time feeling sorry for myself and for the life that I could have had with them. I realized that I had let myself be trapped in a dream like state with no way to come back. Maybe, if things had played differently, if I hadn't let myself be consumed by beauty like a moth to flames, I wouldn't be in this situation.

Truths are unpleasant, but if we don't embrace these unpleasant truths, we might misunderstand them and live with the lies.

What we see is not everything.

* * *

That's how I found myself staring blankly at the wall of the school library waking up from a continuous daydream. I looked up only to find an unfamiliar boyish face looking at me with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking" he apologized "I'm new here, so I got a bit lost."

I didn't get why this kid was talking to me and not looking at me like some freak. He had a sincere smile and was soft-spoken, very polite and had soft green eyes. Nothing like the dark and mysterious charm vampires had. A soft blush crept to his cheeks and he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Don't worry" I whispered, it was the first time I spoke to someone besides my classmates or Charlie. It was a change. "I was zoning out."

I gathered my things to get up and leave, but he grabbed my arm suddenly. "Would you mind showing me around? You are the first nice person I meet."

Surprise etched my features and I gaped openly. Me? Nice? That was something I haven't heard in a while. Most have stopped talking to me altogether since I became a zombie and I lost all contact with humanity besides my mom. A strange feeling filled my chest, I was uncertain for a moment if I should help this kid out. I was a danger magnet.

"Yeah, sure." I finally decided. I had a gut feeling that I should get to know him.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it!" He smiled brightly, I wasn't able to return his smile.

I didn't want it to take longer than necessary. I would get him to the principal's office and get him a map. That was as much interaction as he was getting. We walked in silence and I showed him where the gym, the cafeteria and a few other things were. We finally arrived to the principal's office only to find, said principal, standing outside. He didn't pay us any attention and I grabbed a map form the front desk.

"Here." I put the map in his extended hand and was ready to leave.

"Wait! What was you name?" he suddenly asked.

"I never told you" I tonelessly said "Goodbye then."

I left without a second glance and ran quickly to my truck.

"See you soon, Bella." He murmured.


	2. Waking up

Jean-Jacques Brown was nothing like a normal teenager. After skipping one and a half (yes, that sounds ridiculous but that's what you get when your teachers just aren't as smart as you and you took a lot of summer classes) years of school he was the youngest of our generation. He was a big science-fiction junkie and an avid reader. He lived just one block away from me in a small apartment where he lived alone, his parents were both navy officials and spent the better part of the year offshore. He decided to move to a small town when he became tired of constantly moving around from one big city to another.

I learnt all of that quickly after he had started babbling nonstop. I had shown him around on Friday so, the very next Monday after that he had decided that I was cool enough to be his new best friend. JJ, as he liked to be called because his name was a mouthful, had my exact same classes so I was stuck with him all day. Not that I minded really, the constant noise of his chatter distracted me from the gaping wound I had all over my chest. He was drawing in a lot of attention much like I had when I first came to school, people were surprised to see someone younger in our year. I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders now that Jean-Jacques was the new talk in town. People had forgotten about broken Bella.

"Earth to Bella! Huston, we have a problem here!" JJ exclaimed. "Seriously, I was just getting to the best part of science camp and you weren't paying attention."

I didn't really get why he was so interested in me, most of my classmates ignored me and this geeky teenager whose t-shirt had T.A.R.D.I.S written in bold yellow letters seemed to like me. I guess I tended to attract more attention than I realized. After trying to ignore him for most of the time, I gave up and accepted the fact that I was stuck with JJ. I had to admit that I kind of liked the name, it had a nice ring to it.

I suddenly found myself laughing at some random thing he had said about cats. My laugher came to a sudden halt as I realized that it was the first time in almost two months that I had been put out of my self-misery to feel something. We started walking to Gym and I felt dread creeping up my spine.

"I hate Gym" I admit quietly, " people as uncoordinated as me should come with warning lights."

Jean was looking inside his backpack searching for something and he looked up and said "Well, that was a lame joke but I get you. God didn't think it was necessary to gift me with physical talents. I'm very skilled with my hands though, I could show you anytime."

That made me laugh and blush at the same time, the accidental innuendo was funny coming from him and he must have realized it too because he started laughing.

"What have you done to me woman, my innocence is damaged!"

/

The next two weeks were spent in similar fashion. Angela, Ben, Mike and Jessica were very nice to JJ and he easily became friends with them. Angela was as sweet as always and it was easy to fall into a routine with them, doing homework and spending lunch together felt natural.

"It's so nice to have you back Bella!" Ang whispered into my ear. I guess friendship did make a difference.

Professors liked JJ _a lot,_ his charm and intelligence shone brightly and it drew me in the more I looked at him. It was clear that this kid was destined for great things in the future and it somehow made me jealous of his liveliness. I had stopped dreaming about a future when the Cullens appeared in my life, I had forgotten about living for myself completely. But somehow, this dorky teen was making me see reality again.

Nights were still plagued with nightmares as always. The same dream over and over again replaying that very same scene and a flash of _their_ disapproving and disgusted faces was everything I needed to lay awake until sunrise came. I tried to stay awake as long as possible but chores and homework could only be dragged to a certain point. I had neglected a lot of things during my zombie like state, Renee had sent tons of emails that I had never replied to. On the other side, Charlie had started to notice a change after I said I'd spent the night at Angela's place.

"Ok Bells, take care and remember to call." That's all he said but his tone was pleased and he hid a smile taking a sip of his beer.

/

Charlie wasn't good at voicing his feelings but he was deeply worried about me. Even if I had started to talk more, my voice was still a quiet whisper and I tended to tune out everything going on around me. My behavior had been above reproach for the past months. After that first week, which neither of us ever mentioned, I hadn't missed a day of school or work. My grades were well above average. I never broke curfew. I only very rarely served leftovers. Not a toe out of place.

 _"Bella,"_ he said one evening after I finished serving dinner. _"Honey, you're not the first person to go through this kind of thing, you know."_

 _"I know that."_ My face was expressionless.

 _"Listen, honey. I think that—that maybe you need some help."_

 _"Help?"_

He paused, searching for the words again. "When your mother left," he began, frowning, "and took you with her." He inhaled deeply. " _Well, that was a really bad time for me."_

" _I know, Dad,"_ I muttered.

"But I handled it," he pointed out. _"Honey, you're not handling it. I waited, I hoped it would get better."_ He stared at me and I looked down. _"I think we both know it's not getting better."_

 _"I'm fine." I wanted to be._

 _/_

"So can I come over?" Jean flashed a smile, he had been talking about a movie he had watched and wanted to share with me. Superheroes weren't my thing but it was better than the sappy romantic comedy Jess had suggested ealirer.

"Yeah."

Charlie had been home that Saturday. Jean-Jacques, ever the gentleman, had brought some delicious smelling snacks and a blueberry pie that happened to be my dad's favorite. If Charlie didn't like JJ already, he completely loved him after we prepared tacos for dinner. Jean was a very skilled cook and liked to show off his skills.

"So, Jean, tell me about your parents."

"They are both navy officials Chief Swan. They are currently working for the Interpol in Saudi Arabia." JJ sat down on the coach and looked as if it was the most natural thing to do. He was munching on some pie and looked really pleased to be watching a baseball match.

"It must be difficult to live by yourself, kid."

"Not a lot sir, I have really good friends at school and I know my way around the house." He winked in my direction and I rolled my eyes. "Also, I heard the Mariners were having a really good season and I didn't want to miss it. Baseball is my favorite sport!"

After that, JJ had a free visit pass to the Swan residence. Either him or Angela were always near me and spent a good amount of time in my house. Charlie liked this and encouraged me to continue developing this friendship. Jean-Jacques and him were now on first-name basis after my dad gingerly admitted that being called 'Chief' made him feel old. I felt comfortable having Jean near me and Charlie felt that he was good for me.

It was surreal, it was weird how after two weeks JJ had given me so much. I was breathing normally again and life was easier with friends. Jean didn't know anything about my past with the Cullens and I liked that. Maybe I'd tell him someday but for now I was selfish enough to feed from his happiness.

 **A/N:** So… the story continues! This chapter was edited and quotes taken directly form NEW MOON were added!

I have read some awesome fics so I'll start mentioning them here!

Divided by forthelongestday is an amazing Bell/Peter story. It was last updated in 2013 but the plot is just sooo mesmerizing that it is well worth the read. Tell me if you liked it!

READ AND REVIEW!

Love,

Tiffany


	3. The visit

It was the middle of November and I was starting to wonder where the time had gone. I was now worried about some stupid History paper and a couple of other assignments; my self-exile had given me plenty of time to concentrate on my studies and my grades were now above average. No more dazzling immortals to distract me from Calculus and the development of American economy through the ages. Jean had been an amazing help with group projects, he was an organization mastermind and had everything planned by the time our teacher finished giving out instructions.

Even though Jean was now a permanent figure in my routine, time moved painfully slow while I was in school. Lectures came as a welcome distraction that helped me to kill the time I had to myself.

"Bella?"

I recognized Mike's voice, and I knew what his next words would be before he said them.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

I looked up. He was leaning across the aisle with an anxious expression. Every Friday he asked me the same question. Never mind that I hadn't taken so much as a sick day. Well, with one exception, months ago. But he had no reason to look at me with such concern. I was a model employee.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, isn't it?" I said. Having just had it pointed out to me by Charlie, I realized how lifeless my voice really sounded.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. "See you in Spanish." He waved once before turning his back. He didn't bother walking me to class anymore.

The third week of November and JJ and I had planned to go to Port Angeles to get a few books and to pick up some DVDs that Jean had pre-ordered. I had started to watch 'The Arrow', much to his delight, and I quite enjoyed the show. Felicity Smoak, a computer technician, reminded me so much of JJ that I wondered if he had nothing to do with the production of the show. I couldn't stop myself from comparing the supernatural characters with vampires, it was ironic how easily fantasy and reality mixed together. Myths were more alive than we thought.

My mood was still somber but Jean didn't mind, his enthusiasm was enough to cover both of us and he practically dragged me all over school. His social skills were on point, but he was quiet when needed and a very private person. His past was unknown for the most part, as was mine. We had come to a mutual agreement and didn't pry on each other's life. It was comfortable, to say the least.

Friday finally came around. Classes began and the rest of the day passed quickly, my thoughts focused on planning for tonight. I knew from experience that once I got Jean talking, I would be able to get away with a few mumbled responses at the appropriate moments. Only minimal interaction would be required.

The thick haze that blurred my days now was sometimes confusing. I was surprised when I found myself in my room, not clearly remembering the drive home from school or even opening the front door. But that didn't matter. Losing track of time was the most I asked from life. We left our things at home and quickly began the hour-long trip to Port Angeles.

"Did someone try to steal your car?"

"No, why?"

"Well, the stereo is completely fried."

The only thing that _he_ had left was the brand-new stereo. I remember the blind fury that coursed through my body as I ripped it apart. My nails were left as a bloody mess after that little tantrum and the evidence as in a black garbage bag shoved under my bed. We fell into a comfortable silence after that, the rumble of the engine was steady.

"Have I ever told you that you smell like strawberries?"

My mouth hung open and I had to stop myself from making a wrong turn. That completely random comment had me wrapping my right arm around my torso as if my insides were open and I was trying to hold everything in place. He had no idea how similar _his_ words had been, it hurt.

"I guess so." I replied.

The ride continued in silence and when we finally arrived it was nearly 5 pm. JJ's errands were fast and he picked up his stuff rather quickly. The store clerk was a middle-aged man who was really into superheroes and they started chatting about a new show coming up next season. The bookstore was next and we both browsed through the isles but I didn't have as much luck as Jean who bought two comic books, nothing really caught my attention.

"Shall we get some pie?" JJ faked a bad English accent.

"As long as you stop talking like that, fine."

"Your wish is my command Bella." Jean had really a strange sense of humor.

There was a nice little bistro just two blocks away, the truck was parked and it was too near to drive. The sky was getting dark and the moon was visible. Few people were walking by, the street was mostly empty. Jean-Jacques suddenly started dragging me by the arm just a tad bit too hard.

We were on a short stretch of unlit sidewalk. The little shops lining the street were all locked up for the night, windows black. Half a block ahead, the streetlights started up again, and I could see, farther down, the bright lights of the small bistro. His face was tense; he stared straight ahead and walked fast. As I watched, his eyes darted quickly to the right, across the road, and back again.

"Hey! What's up with you?!"

His face was serious and he was walking quickly, almost abnormally so. He had been calm all evening but something must have happened to cause that panicked look on his face. His hand was firmly attached to my arm and I was trying really hard not to trip. I was sure this had nothing to do with pie.

JJ came to a sudden stop and placed himself in front of me covering my sight completely. I head a rumbling noise and I felt my mind go blank. The street was completely deserted by now and alleyways were dark. The noise became even louder and I was tempted to have a look but resisted the urge feeling JJ go completely stiff. I identified it quickly as a growl but it sounded nothing like an animal.

Something unfamiliar beat through my veins. Adrenaline, I realized, long absent from my system, drumming my pulse faster and fighting against the lack of sensation. It was strange—why the adrenaline when there was no fear? It was almost as if it were an echo of the last time I'd stood like this, on a dark street in Port Angeles.

I saw no reason for fear. I couldn't imagine anything in the world that there was left to be afraid of, not physically at least. One of the few advantages of losing everything.

 _It can't be…_

I began to suspect that I was having some kind of hallucination. Triggered, no doubt, by my memory.

I ran through the possibilities quickly in my head but nothing prepared me for what- or rather who- was standing in front of us.

Jasper stood in all his immortal glory right in front of us, his handsome face was twisted into a snarl as he glared threateningly at Jean-Jacques. His eyes were darkened by bloodlust.

Two things happened simultaneously.

Jasper barred his teeth.

Jean-Jacques growled back.

 **A/N:** Well… let me know what you think! I am kind of nervous because I have received almost no feedback from this story! I am a newbie writer so I'd really appreciate if you left a review. I edited tis chapter because I realized it was waaay too rushed and needed more fillers. I borrowed some lines directly from New Moon, all written by S. Meyer. She gets the credit!

On the other side, if you like Harry Potter I recommend " **unsphere the stars" by cocoartist.**

Great fic, great character development!

Love,

Tiffany


	4. JJ

_(Jean-Jacques)_

Jean-Jacques had been born as a half immortal and had unlimited time to himself. His father´s identity was unknown; after his mother had died at childbirth he had fled. Creatures of his nature were almost nonexistent, just passing myths but very much real. His days as a child passed at an accelerated pace, he would be forever frozen at the physical age of 17 and never look a day older, his baby face did not help. He was nearing his 140th birthday by the time the Rolling Stones had made their debut.

Later in life, he stumbled across some interesting information. His father had been a fairly young vampire who had fallen madly in love with his mother as soon as he laid eyes on her. They kept to themselves and married in secret after a while, pregnancy came completely unexpected and neither had way of knowing what to expect. Mother, Ann, had started to weaken greatly and father, whose name he will not pronounce, had searched to the ends of Earth for a cure. That is how, trough hushed tones and kept secrets the soon to be mother ended up in South America.

Delivery was a painful ordeal. Not only had he sucked the life out of his mother, hybrids tore their way through the uterus and left the mother completely defenseless afterwards. Father left them with a nice human woman who knew of our world and enough cash to buy a house and live comfortably for some years. He was running away afraid of some nameless creatures who he had only referred to as 'The Kings´. JJ found out later that the vampire was killed by said 'Kings' two years after he was born. His existence was kept secret but his childhood was full of love thanks to _her._

Her name was Marine, she was the one to name me Jean-Jacques. Even as a human, she knew a lot about the Supernatural world around her. She was originally from Argentina but had moved around a lot until one day she found my mother and father struggling to communicate with the locals. She found us a nice cottage in a small village near the woods in Columbia and settled there soon after. Our secret was safe with her.

I grew up with her by my side, she worked at a local hospital and somehow managed to bring me a new stash of blood each day until I could eat human food by myself. Her scent was unique and extremely appealing but even as a child I could not even dream of harming her. She took her time teaching me how to read and write, education was of great importance to her. It was her that turned me into a bookworm and taught me about the supernatural creatures. Her parents also knew about me, her mother and father were like grandparents and the kindest humans I've ever known.

My senses were sharp and my skin hard but not enough as to draw suspicion to my nature. My diet consisted mainly on human food and a teensy bit of blood here and there. I learnt that I was venomous so I could not bite a human without killing. My mother, of sorts, was always telling me not to eat too much pie but I always told her I'd not get any cavities. A private joke just for us.

One of the things that I liked the most about her was her deep love for humanity. She believed that I was God's gift to her and thanked him every time we went to church. I found it funny how vampires were thought as unholy creatures but here I was, kneeling besides my mom and sending a silent prayer to the heavens.

"Imperfections make us human, JJ" she said once, "and it is our desire to live that makes everything about our world so precious and why we should treasure every moment."

She was there for me the first time I had gone to high school, it was fun to get to know people my "age" and to learn how to be a part of society. Our life continued like that for years but I soon realized that I was not getting any older but she was. I was painfully aware of her mortality at the moment. Friends like her were not found around the corner and I made sure to tell her how much I loved her and thanked her for taking care of me every day. She waved me off telling me that I was way too sweet but her eyes were full of love.

I had offered to turn her but she refused. I was upset but I understood, she had lived her life to the fullest and valued her mortality as part of the beauty of God's creation. "I wasn't meant to be an immortal, you were." She taught me everything I knew about life, I learnt to appreciate music and a good book, a quiet evening and how powerful a simple hug can be. The day she passed away I was devastated, I had lost my mother.

Life continued and I lived by her legacy. I was always optimistic and valued life above everything. As years passed I continued to expand my education. Languages came easy and hours were long. It was easy to blend with humans and my diet was no problem. I have met just three of my kind in 180 years of existence. Vampires were easy enough to identify, a whiff of their scent was enough to have me walking in the opposite direction. My scent was not quite human and not quite vampire. I was a hybrid.

When I was travelling through Europe I found a nice coven of vampires. I traveled with them for a while and still keep in touch with them every few decades. Eleazar is a dear friend of mine whom I have known for a very long time and his family was just as lovely. Their animal diet was special and helped me to identify with them, they appreciated human life as much as I do. Eleazar said that my gift was being a _cute boy_ full of life and happiness, he really liked to taunt me.

/

That's how I found myself standing in the middle of the school hall just at the beginning of November. Coming to Forks had been a last-minute decision and the prospect of repeating high school again was both boring and exciting at the same time. I had always liked to be surrounded by people but never felt like I truly belonged anywhere.

The building was mostly empty and just a handful of people could be heard. I didn't know the way to the principal's office and no-one was around to ask. The school library was open and I could hear a faint heartbeat inside. I saw a girl around 17 looking absentmindedly at the wall, I had to pass by to reach the librarian's desk but accidentally bumped into her. _I must be the only clumsy vamp in history…_

"Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking" I apologized "I'm new here, so I got a bit lost." I was blushing by now.

"Don't worry" she whispered "I was zoning out."

She grabbed her things to leave but I was faster, I grabbed her arm suddenly. "Would you mind showing me around? You are the first nice person I meet."

She looked surprised at my statement. She has dark circles marring her eyes and her frame was very thin for a human teenager. Sadness was evident in her gaze and I wondered what could have happened to leave her like that.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it!" I smiled brightly, she didn't respond after that.

She had left a half-finished assignment at the table, at the very top _Bella Swan_ was written in messy scrawl and I thought her name was kind of adorable. I was about to tell her but she started running out of the blue and pointing random things about the building. We finally arrived to the principal's office only to find, said principal, standing outside. He didn't pay us any attention and she grabbed a map form the front desk.

"Here." She put the map in my extended hand and was getting ready to leave.

"Wait! What was your name?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I never told you" she replied flatly "Goodbye then."

Bella left without a second glance and ran quickly to the door almost tripping out of thin air.

"See you soon, Bella." I murmured. Definitely _adorable_.

 **A/N:** the longest chapter so far, this is all about JJ! He is a darling, isn't he? Next update we'll continue were the story left and explain Jasper´s appearance! Updates will be slower but I will try to make chapters at least +1000 words.

READ AND REVIEW!

Love,

Tiffany.


	5. Events

A/N: Soooo… here we are! I have edited some of the previous chapters to fill out nicely the plot of the story. I am super excited about the plot! It has come to my attention that JJ could be taken as a character from an anime called Yuri on Ice, but it is just a coincidence. JJ is the real name of a very dear friend of mine whom I adore. I also want to thank all the people who have reviewed and followed/favorited this story! YOU GUYS ROCK!

A special thanks to **Sen (GUEST)** who left the most awesome review in the history of reviews! I sincerely thank you for your heart-warming words and you certainly did get some of the future plot right. I don't want to drop any spoilers but **if you PM me, I will send you the next chapter!** (I am totally biased, you know). I totally agree with the tremendous lack of male original characters, I feel like Bella needed someone emotionally to reach full bloom as a character and above all as a person. I should have posted this on Wednesday but I just couldn't resist!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

It was funny how events turned up to be and life threw curve-balls your way. I had completely lost all hope of seeing the Cullens again but here I was standing in the middle of an empty street being held by the arm by a growling teen that was crouching slightly in a protective position. I knew that if Jasper wished to do so, he could easily break both of our necks with the flick of a finger faster than JJ could scream "frittatas". His threatening demeanor was a bit off-putting, Jean-Jacques was one of the sweetest and peaceful people I knew, the sound that was reverberating through his chest was completely unexpected but I threw away the idea of him being a vampire, he ate, he slept, and he wasn't inhumanly graceful. He was _alive_ and maybe, just maybe, my mind was playing serious tricks on me.

"Bella, run!" Jean growled loudly.

The tension was overwhelming as I tried to figure out what was my best option. Tell JJ I knew this man or turn the blind eye on the situation and pretend nothing was happening. I tried to imagine the worst-case scenario in my head but I knew Jasper wouldn't attack me or Jean. I cannot think of any reason why Jasper was standing and actually threatening Jean with what looked like a murderous glare. His 'human' façade blown away, everything about him exclaimed danger.

"Wait JJ, I know him!" I said giving Jasper a side-glance.

The vampire seemed to relax at my words and his stance became less stiff. Honey-blond hair framed his chiseled face and the snarl that marred his features now was transformed into a frown. I changed positions with Jean and was now standing in front of him, not as if I could actually protect him, but I was trying to make the situation less surreal. Standing closer to Jasper made me realize what was happening and I felt the urge to reach out to him but resisted. I did not know how Jasper felt after the accident and I understood if he resented me for making _them_ leave.

I noticed his eyes first, dark gold and completely black around the edges. My heart started beating erratically and I felt cold dread wash over me, I stood paralyzed from the shock unable to form a coherent sentence. He looked furious, completely livid and tense. His mouth started to open but he clenched his teeth and hissed.

"Bella" rich satin baritone greeted my ears and I felt calming waves slow down my ridiculously fast heartbeat. Against my earlier reasoning, I reached out to touch him. He was cold but very much real, I wasn't dreaming.

"Jasper?" he nodded slowly and JJ coughed loudly behind me.

I had completely forgotten about his presence and I was tempted to say something to try to explain the situation but I couldn't come up with a plausible explanation for what had just happened.

"Get away from her!" Jasper exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?!" I questioned and was truthfully curious about what was really going on.

"Oh, so I am the dangerous one here now." Sarcasm dripped form Jean's voice. His voice had a mysterious edge and he took two steps forward. "Come, we are leaving." JJ grabbed my hand and tugged gently. His skin was warm and silky.

"She isn't going anywhere with you." The vampire glared darkly and I didn't understand why was Jasper so out of character. A human wasn't a threat to a vampire.

"I suggest we take this to a more private place, if you will, we are drawing unnecessary attention." An old lady was standing just across from us holding two big paper bags and making a poor job masking her interest. She was paying close attention to our movements and was clearly trying to get closer. The street was dark and with a pointed glance she turned and walked away.

"Would you care to explain what is going on?" I finally asked tired of being left in the dark.

"He is not human Bella, I should have known you'd find the next monster in town." Jasper stated calmly. I couldn't wrap my mind around what he had just said. His words didn't make sense, JJ was as human as I was.

"What are you talking about. It doesn't make sense." This was really getting out of hand.

"She knows your secret? How come she is still alive?" JJ tilted his head with genuine curiosity.

"That's none of your business boy." Jasper's voice was icy.

"Well, it would certainly interest the Volturi if they came across such information." Jean's voice was totally serious as he stated those last words. Fear and uncertainty clouded my mind. "How could you be so foolish as to leave her alone and unprotected? There have been nomads around here in the past months. I came across two fresh traces last week."

 _Traces? Nomads? How was Jean able to track a vampire?_

I turned and stared directly at Jean Jacques.

"What do you mean by that Jean? What are you hiding from me?" I needed an explanation.

His green eyes softened considerably and his arms snaked protectively around my shoulders. His posture relaxed and his voice lowered to a whisper "I am so sorry Bella, I really wanted to tell you but it is too dangerous for my kind. I am a hybrid, a half vampire."

He waited a few seconds to continue, "there are very few of my kind around the world and we don't want to be discovered by the Volturi. Please tell me you understand."

 _How was that even possible? A hybrid between a human and a vampire…_

"That doesn't make sense Jean, that means you drink blood but you eat just like the rest of us…"

"My diet is special, I can survive only with human food."

"Oh, I guess it's alright then."

"Should I wait for you to go into shock?" Jasper added, irritation coating his voice.

"Holy Guacamole! Bella, I just told you something huge and you are completely calm!" Jean stared at me wide-eyed.

"I have experience with the supernatural." I said expressionlessly. It was no joke, but Jasper smirked lightly.

"You certainly know the Olympic coven better than I do. My name is Jean-Jacques Brown by the way." JJ introduced himself extending his hand. Jasper shook his hand and nodded.

"Jasper Withlock"

"Eleazar has told me great things about your coven, I am glad to finally meet one of their members."

* * *

It was then decided that our conversation should be taken to a more private place. Our little outing was meant to last only a few hours but it was already too late to prepare dinner as we had promised Charlie. I had to get home soon or else Charlie would start to worry. It had been difficult to get him to trust me again after these past months, my father had been walking on eggshells around me and Jean had been a great help for both of us.

The trip was unexpectedly calm. Jasper had decided to run as he said he had to make a few calls and sort a few things. I didn't want to ask about the rest of the family but I couldn't stop wondering where they had relocated. For the most part, hearing _his_ name would be difficult but I knew I had to face my fears some day and get over my shattered heart.

"A half vampire, huh?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Yep, not quite a bloodsucker but not quite human. I get the best of both worlds."

"So how come not many of your kind are around? I thought it was kind of impossible for vampires to have a physical relationship with a human."

"Well, it is. Most decide to turn their mates as soon as they find them. I am an exception." His expression turned serious then, and he fixed his gaze on the road ahead. By his tone, I knew that this was not on his comfort zone. My attention turned to the low rumble of the engine, it was way too much information to process right now and my mind filled with endless questions.

JJ's nature was a complete enigma. I thought vampires were the only supernatural creature roaming our world but I guessed that was not the case. Either way, Jean had proved to be a nice friend and I hoped our relationship didn't change now that his true nature was exposed.

"So my blood…"

"It smells really good, almost like candy. Don't worry Bella I'd never drink from you, I still prefer preying on apple pie."

"Huh" was my only reply. I guess I'd start showering three times a day again. Supernatural senses made you very self-conscious.

"And how old are you exactly?"

"By human years I am seventeen/eighteen. I've been around much longer, give or take a few years but I should be around my 180th birthday." His words took me by surprise, he was much older than he appeared to be and his age didn't match his attitude. JJ always kept up with the latest trends but I guess it was part of his immortality.

"If you were born by 1820… does that mean you were around the First Industrial Revolution?"

"Girl, I was already in college by the time Stendhal published 'The Red and The Black'. Also, Poe was a really nice guy once you got to know him."

"You knew Edgar Allan Poe?!"

Jean-Jacques laughed and we finally arrived home. Charlie was soundly asleep on the couch, I covered him with a blanket and got ready for what was to come. Jasper's appearance was completely unexpected and I wanted an explanation. Pain was the only reminder that I had of _his_ family, I don't want to go back to the numbness. I don't want to be broken again.

* * *

This story is just getting started so stay tuned!

Love,

-Tiffany


	6. Alibi

A/N: Thank you so much for following or adding this to your favorite stories! I am so thankful for the reviews that you have left. You all are just amazing!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Oh God, he is really creepy." Was the first thing JJ said when he saw Jasper leaning against a sleek black motorcycle just outside my house. His face was hard and set into an unreadable expression.

As much as I had missed the Cullens it still hurt to think of how they had run away and left me alone. My self-worth had taken a major blow when he broke my heart and I was still struggling to recover from that. My mind was busy analyzing the situation that had occurred in Port Angeles. Jasper appeared out of nowhere, the feral snarl and his dark eyes making sharp contrast against the usually kind and gentle nature of the vegetarian vampires. Despite all, the biggest question that plagued me was why did he find me.

The other Cullens mustn't be back, if that were the case, it would not have been Jasper who had looked out for me. Black spiky hair came to the front of my mind but I quickly shook those thoughts away before pain surfaced again. I tried to reassemble my thoughts to try to keep myself together. My hands gripped painfully at my sides, I didn't really care.

It was a silly notion, really, and I tried to shake it from my head. It was simply not possible that after all this time they would want something to do with me. His message had been clearly delivered by the sudden disappearance of all my belongings related to them. The gifts and photos were the only proof that I had of our bond, I knew my memory was flawed and I grasped desperately to every single memory.

Jasper did not move as we stared. He was a statue. Jean was one step ahead of me as we walked forward but stayed very close.

"Can you please stop calming me?" I asked

"I am not doing anything" He said with one raised eyebrow.

"What is he about?" JJ asked. I explained him what was Jasper's ability briefly and he, being as annoying as ever, began prodding him with questions.

"Uh, so you can make me feel whatever you want to?" he smirked. His smile fell and a pained expression came to place, "OK, I get it. That was not very nice!"

"I would like to speak in private if you don't mind, Jean-Jacques."

"I do mind, but I'm not going to interrupt. I'll see you in the morning Bella. My car finally arrived!" JJ kissed my cheek and vanished. I guessed vampire speed was one of his many traits. I didn't get to say goodbye, but JJ said I'd see him tomorrow.

"Why are you here? Where is everyone else?" Trying to keep my heartbeat at an acceptable level was proving to be difficult as I waited for is answers.

"It's getting late, you should probably head inside."

"I am not getting any answers here." I wouldn't let him avoid my questions and leave without an explanation.

"Well… aren't you upset with me?" His words left me dumbfounded. I didn't get what he meant by that.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I'm not!" I sighed, "how could I be upset with you Jasper?" I asked him, my tone filled with incredulity.

"With what happened last September... I just thought…"

"I don't blame you for what happened whatsoever. It was an accident, and accidents happen all the time around me. I just happened to be in the wrong place and with the wrong company." My comment came out harsher than I had intended to. I didn't blame the Cullens for what had happened but it was not the most advisable thing to cut myself in front of vampires. Vegetarians or not, bloodlust was a natural reaction.

"I…" Silence filled the night. Jasper clearly struggled to find the right words but judging from his expression it was not simple.

"I felt horrible after you left and I coped very poorly the first month. Your departure was shocking and I was inconsolable after that. I know that I should have had a better reaction but I just couldn't bear with it. I'm sorry."

Saying how I felt out loud was harder than I thought it would be but it felt nonetheless liberating. I came to accept the fact that I wasn't okay and, wasn't acceptance of the problem the first step to recovery?

It had been a relief to get that out of my system. The whole process had been filled with an endless amount of tears and moments of bitterness, about an emotional rollercoaster that had me breathless for the most time. It hadn't been a smooth journey but I guessed it was alright. The awareness of the fact that they were not going back was tremendously alleviating knowledge. Jasper coming was nerve racking itself, the base of acceptance that I had built were crumbling under me.

"You don't have to apologize for the way you felt after we left, Bella. I am the one that should be begging for forgiveness right now! My behavior was unacceptable and I couldn't control myself. There are no words to express how sorry and ashamed I feel." His words were said with measured emotion. Sincerity coated his tone and he breathed in and out slowly.

"I come here because Alice asked me to." His words were unexpected. He continued, "by Edward's request she didn't pry into your future but a vision came unexpectedly."

"Alice? Where is she? Is she coming too?"

"She isn't coming. I came here without leaving a trail, I am alone."

"You said Alice had a vision. What is it about? I am sure this is not a social call." My tone was accusatory by this point. I wasn't sure what to make out of his presence. Jasper was supposed to belong to a certain part of the past, that hadn't even lasted that long. So much for forever. I mentally snorted.

The night had gotten chilly and the thin cotton sweater that I was wearing wasn't doing a good job protecting me from the cold. Just as I felt a shiver up my spine a black leather jacket appeared around my shoulders. Jasper was now standing in front of me, sans jacket, and I was beginning to feel sleepy.

"I am sure my presence is not something you expected." He searched my eyes. "I understand that my presence here may upset you, and for that I am terribly sorry." He paused for a moment searching for word. "But it is important." He finished.

"Come inside. I am freezing out here." My muscles felt tired and a beginning of a headache was making itself known if the throbbing behind my eyes was any indication.

"I don't want to intrude."

"I'm inviting you. And besides, I don't think a door would be much of an obstacle for you."

I climbed the stairs without tripping, Charlie was already asleep in his bedroom so I didn't worry about the noise. My bedroom was mostly organized except for the few papers concerning some random assignment on top of my desk. Jasper came in a second later looking rather calm. He leaned against the closed door and began to talk.

"Alice had a rather disturbing vision about you. It was very sudden, completely unexpected." He looked at me, thoughtful. I raised a hand to rub my temples and exhaled. The headache was getting worse by the minute and I remembered I had a bottle of aspirins hidden in my drawer.

"Her vision was more like a flash than anything. Everything was dark and blurry, she didn't grasp it completely." He let out a deep breath. "She was very troubled by it; but another vision came soon after and she saw you standing close to someone and your future disappeared. We had every reason to believe that you were attacked by a vampire, everything turned dark afterwards."

It seemed my lifetime fee of supernatural beings wasn't over yet. Someone coming after me wasn't something I didn't expect. For the last month, I tried to detach myself from the supernatural and remember that I was just a clueless teen trying to navigate her way through high school.

"You don't have any obligation to keep me alive. If a vampire came after me, it'd be my mess to clean up." A vampire coming after me… they couldn't possibly think…

"Please tell me you don't think JJ has anything to do with that! You can't possibly…" My words became suddenly empty. As much as Jean had proved to be a friendly figure in the last couple of weeks, he was still a half-vampire. Jasper and Alice certainly thought that he was a threat, a deadly one at that.

"We have to search further into this visions but Jean-Jacques is an unforeseen twist. Alice wasn't able to see him coming even if he has been around you a lot for the past weeks. I have only heard about creatures like him but I thought they were just myths. His nature is unknown but since the Denali trust him, I won't directly take action against him."

Jasper's words were severe and deadly serious. Whatever he meant by 'taking action' wasn't something I was looking forward to. Alice's vision made me feel very uncomfortable.

He glanced left and right with curious eyes. "Some decision has to be made in order to make the vision clearer. I am afraid your future is uncertain until then."

"I… I don't know what to say," I breathed slowly "The other day Angela cut herself with a knife and Jean cleaned her wound and he even joked about the Hello Kitty Band-Aids. I can't phantom the idea of him being dangerous."

"I don't trust him completely, that's all I said." He paused for a moment. "I'll have a look around the area and see if I can find anything. For now, I think it is time for the human to sleep. Your father woke up and will be checking on you. I'll be here in the morning."

A gush of air and a slightly open window were the only proof that this encounter hadn't been completely product of my imagination. I didn't have time to think on Jasper's sudden disappearance because, true to his words, Charlie opened my door a second later.

"Hey Bells, can't sleep?"

"Nope, my head is killing me. I was just going to take an aspirin." Trying not to sound too flustered I rubbed my temples again.

"Ok. Night Bells." He closed the door.

I sighed. So much for getting sleep tonight.

Whatever it was that had happened tonight—and whether it was Jasper's appearance, the adrenaline, or the fact that Jean was a half-vampire that were responsible—it had woken me up.

For the first time in a long time, I didn't know what to expect in the morning.

* * *

I tried to come up with a playlist for this chapter but I really couldn't think of any songs. My playlist is so random that I don't think you'll appreciate it. LOL!

Lots of love,

-Tiff


	7. Conversation

Hullo guys! Thanks for the amazing feedback!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Sleep evaded me for most of the night and early morning. At some point I had fallen asleep only to wake up with a start. In my state of awareness I was able to distinguish the signature smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. My stomach growled in protest, I skipped supper last night and thankfully the headache was gone. The memory of Jasper's concerned face, his apology and the revelation that I was in danger left me flabbergasted.

By the time I made my way downstairs low chatter could be heard, two male voices were talking animatedly about sports. The delicious aroma of breakfast filled my nostrils and I decided that it was time to make my entrance. Charlie was drinking a cup of coffee with a small tower of pancakes and bacon sitting in front of him. Jean-Jacques stood over the stove, with a frying pan in hand he threw a pancake across the kitchen and it landed perfectly on my father's plate.

"Nice shot kid!" Charlie laughed.

I cleared my throat unnecessarily. I knew JJ was aware of my presence way before but decided to act unsuspicious nonetheless. He had the decency to look surprised and greeted me with a 'Hey Bella!'. Charlie kissed the top of my head and served me a cup of coffee as JJ pulled a plate of pancakes in front of me. Syrup and sliced strawberries were on top and I almost laughed. Jean knew the exact way I liked Saturday breakfast just a month after knowing me. Renee was going to have a field day once I told her about it.

It was weird, but breakfast ran smoothly. Light conversation flowed freely until Charlie excused himself, he had work to do at the station and would be returning by sunset. Jean and I washed the dishes and he waited patiently for me to start a conversation about what had happened yesterday. He had been rambling about his new car, which was parked in our driveway, a blue Mini Cooper with two white stripes adorning the hood was everything it needed to scream 'JJ' all over. The small car fit Jean's personality so well it was funny.

"Spill before you explode, I'm not getting any older here." Jean-Jacques smirked, he had grown tired of my constant staring after we had settled down to watch some T.V.

"How come you are here in Forks?"

"I just kind of popped here. My last residence was a small town in France that didn't have good internet service so I grew tired of it. I decided to come here because an old friend of mine suggested going to high school would keep me 'amused' for the most part. He just wanted to get rid of me, honestly."

"Was that friend the vampire you mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah, Eleazar is a very gifted vampire and part of the Denali coven. They are vegetarians and have a permanent residence in Alaska. I have known him and his mate, Carmen, for at least seventy years."

"Do others know that you are here? Do you belong to a coven?"

"Hybrids are not easily found. The only that I know of live in the Brazilian rainforest. As secretive as the vampire world is, my kind is almost completely unknown. I am sorry that I lost control back then and exposed myself. You have no idea how dangerous it would be if some knew of my existence." He paused for a moment and continued. "I have no idea what possessed me to do it, but smelling another vampire just ticked me off. I guess we are in this boat together now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Secrecy is the most important thing for the Volturi. Vampire royalty, if you will. I don't think they would take it well if they knew some random vampire has been having sex with humans and creating a new race."

"But I have known about your world for some time now, shouldn't that be enough?" My tone was two octaves higher than usual.

"You are a very lucky human, others haven't lived for that long. Time for the immortal does not have the same flow that it has for you. A year for them is like blinking for us. It could be decades before they decide to take a stroll in this territory. I tend to stay alone most of the time but I have a few good friends here and there."

"Ed… _He_ mentioned something about them. I didn't take that seriously back then. Should I be worried about this?" My brows furrowed.

"I don't really know what to say. You are not the first human that knows of my existence but times have changed a lot. My mother died at childbirth and my father was nowhere to be found. I was raised in secrecy by a human, her name was Marine." Sweetness covered his tone and I could tell that Jean-Jacques sorely missed her. Adoration shone clear as the day in his eyes and images of a distant past ran in my imagination. I could almost see a small version of Jean being held by a faceless woman wearing big dresses and other antique fashion.

"We moved around constantly when I stopped growing… transportation was much more difficult then but so was the access to information. Legends and myths made it possible for me to pass undetected. My skin does not shine in the sun and my eye color is normal, my diet solely consists on regular food so it was not a problem for me to blend in. My heartbeat is just a fraction faster than normal, human ears can't detect the difference."

"What about the speed?"

"I am slower than a full vampire, that's for sure. But, I could still outrun The Flash anytime." His dorkiness came into play and lightened the atmosphere that was turning too tense for my liking. "Nor I am as strong but I've picked up some moves over the years."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Come on Bella, it's not like you just signed a death warrant!" He laughed. "I just want to continue being your friend and getting to know you. Eternity is a long time to spend alone." I hadn't realized that my back was so stiff, I felt tension leaving my body "I am mostly curious about how you got to know about the supernatural world. The Olympic coven is legendary!"

A knock interrupted our musings just then. I had been expecting Jasper to come by much earlier but I must admit I had been carried away by the conversation. It seemed as if nothing had changed but deep down everything was different now. My supernatural past came barging into my door again and I had found a friend in the most unlikely of places.

"Hello Bella, Jean-Jacques." Jasper's voice was as smooth as ever. His eyes shone a bright gold indicating a recent hunt. The living-room suddenly became crowded as the three of us sat down. I occupied my father's regular place and waited patiently for him to start. Jean was playing close attention to his surroundings, his posture became rigid and he turned off the T.V.

"Is there any news?" Small talk was the only viable way to stop the increasing tension that had built up between these two.

"Nothing relevant, I assure you." A frown marred his features as he glanced at the floor. "Alice called yesterday."

"Is something wrong?" Longing and sadness filled my gut. As different as we had been, Alice became the closest thing I have had to a sister. The small pixie had been one of my closest friends in the short amount of time I got to know her.

"I only hoped that something in her vision changed, everything is the same." The wooden surface of the small coffee table suddenly became very interesting.

"Why must something change?" JJ's tone was curious. I supposed he was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized he spoke aloud. "Is she some kind of seer?"

"Alice's gift does not work like that. She can only see the future based on the decision made by the subject." It was the first time both males spoke to each other without growling. "We had hoped that the vision changed once I got here to evaluate the situation. It seems that that my presence here has not altered the future."

"Is there some way to pinpoint time or place?" JJ inquired thoughtful "Do you think the Volturi are involved in this?"

Jasper's face became hard and his eyed narrowed dangerously. "The Volturi have no reason to get involved in this. I'm sure we'll be able to stop whatever this is about."

"No reason to get flustered here. In my opinion-which is awesome by the way- you should be focusing on the why rather than the what." JJ draws a long breath and continues slowly. "Can you think of any personal vendettas or enemies you have that would specifically target Bella?"

I had to stop my current line of thoughts to ponder JJ's words. His point was valid and it was a new insight, I had never considered the possibility of me being used as blackmail. The last time I had faced against vampires I had ended up with a broken leg and bruises all over my body. The scar on my wrist proof of that. I frowned, still hesitant about the way this new line of reasoning was heading.

"Bella, dear, do you have any mortal enemies you want to tell me about?" Jean's smirk did not reach his eyes. "If you do, it would be wise to share your burden now."

"None, or at least none that I know of."

Jasper's face was thoughtful and guarded. He rested both elbows on his knees and sighed. His focus was now on the half-immortal sitting near him. "It seems only fair we get to know each other. I understand you came here after we left, what is your story?"

"Uh… let's just say I am older than you. I was born in the 1820s so I just turned 180 give or take. My father was a vampire, my mother human. She died at childbirth. I like sci-fi movies, books and African coffee. I love apple pie and Christmas is my favorite holiday. End of story." Jean was speaking so fast it was difficult to separate one word from another.

"Kid, please don't make me laugh," Jasper's voice was dangerously close to a growl, _again._

"That is my real age, you can ask Eleazar about it. _Excuse me_ if I am being a bit wary, the scars you have just give me the chills."

With no visible proof of the scars Jean-Jacques just mentioned, I tried to study Jasper's skin but all I could see was smooth pale flesh. His expression darkened considerably. Jasper turned away, I could swear his eyes suddenly filled with pain. I felt confused at his change in demeanor but he schooled his features rapidly.

"That's a tale for another time."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I faintly remembered Jessica describing Jasper as 'the blond one who looks like he is in pain' the first time I saw the Cullens. As much as that statement was true then, I hadn't absorbed many details and focused entirely on a singular brooding teen. I had become quickly enamored by the copper-haired vampire that plagued my mind most of the time. As I got to know him better, my heart just leapt out of my chest and I became a fool in love. Quite literally.

The time spent with the Cullens was relatively calm. Acknowledging the fact that I completely ignored their pasts surprised me in certain ways, I considered them family yet I hadn't inquired about their origins. They were once human and, much like me, became involved in the supernatural world one way or another. I had the privilege of knowing what I was getting into before my humanity was compromised. I was ready to step into immortality without a second thought, I would have gladly pretended my death and left everything I had here to follow them and pursue eternity with him. I was disgusted by my own selfishness, I had turned myself into a monster without realizing.

The brief interaction with Jasper was filled mostly with awkward silence and some simple conversation. Greetings and nods were the most we interacted before one or another demanded attention. A pixie-like vampire always had my hands filled with some new product she wanted to try or simply talking about how was my day. _He_ filled my time mostly, listening to his velvety voice was enough to keep me entertained for hours to no end.

* * *

Listening about Jasper's origins was surprisingly emotional. History lessons couldn't even begin to describe the horrors of war. Much of his human life was long forgotten but certain precious memories were conserved after becoming a major in the Confederate Army. The vampire who turned him, Maria, used his gift to control newborn vampires and created an army of sorts to fight over feeding grounds with other covens. For once, the cruel and most brutal side of vampirism made itself known, it was difficult to imagine the sheer intensity of vampires fighting.

 _"_ _Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us — they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we did dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed…"_

Overtime, the pain and cruelty of such existence took its toll on him. He was in charge of disposing of the newborns once their first year was over. Vampirism came unexpectedly and I wondered how hard it must have been for him to constantly be surrounded by newborn vampires and having to control them. Countless scars marred his skin, even if I couldn't see them, they were enough to intimidate other vampires.

Talking about how the Volturi had helped to stop the conflicts, Jean-Jacques tensed significantly. I frowned at the way he reacted to the name — Jasper said it with respect, almost gratitude. The idea of the Volturi as the good guys in any sense was hard to accept for Jean. He had lived most of his life trying to avoid them for a reason. I'd have to ask him about it some time.

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." Jasper had said. It was true.

He rolled up the sleeve of the black sweater he was wearing, under the light of the naked bulb of the lamp close to his side I could see the faint trace of raised crescent marks on his pale skin. That shape looked strangely familiar.

"Oh, you have a scar exactly like mine." I held out my had and silently compared both scars. Jean, who was quietly sitting next to me raised his hand and delicately traced the scar. His bubbly personality was nowhere to be seen. He carefully examined the skin of my wrist, a deep frown settled in his face and worry filled his eyes.

 _"_ _Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was . . . civilized — I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it."_

 _"_ _And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no."_

 _"_ _We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. The newborn I'd summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't."_

 _"_ _Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned. Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem._

 _"_ _In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance."_

The casual mention of the others made my chest ache painfully. It had been some time since I had thought about the good doctor that had patched me up after the birthday accident. His name was just as difficult to hear, thinking about him made me wonder when I'd stop feeling like this. Jasper must have felt all my emotions because his eyes turned apologetic afterwards.

 _"_ _I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted._

 _"_ _I could feel everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them. You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Bella, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect me. I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey."_

The word _feed_ left me with a strange sensation. Jasper wasn't worried about frightening me, not overprotective like _him_. He went without a pause.

 _"_ _The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline… challenging. I still haven't perfected that."_

Jean chose that exact moment to snort. I elbowed him with more force than it was strictly necessary, Jasper's story had served to shed some light on his mysterious persona and I respected him now more than ever. He was a _survivor._ He had learned to tame his bloodthirst and hasn't given up on leading a more peaceful life.

After being a nomad for some time, joining the Cullens and finding Alice brought much-desired peace to his mind. By becoming a vegetarian, his mind was freed from the horror he faced daily. Guilt still plagued his mind but it was easier to handle now that he didn't depend on humans to feed.

Being the newest vegetarian, he struggled to maintain his control every day. Handling the emotions of human teens was more difficult than it seemed. The constant bloodthirst he felt was a reminder of the decades he had spent being a soulless _monster_. The burn he felt was painful to say the least, he was the one who had slipped the most and in consequence had to hunt more often than the rest of the Cullens. He considered himself as the _weakest link_ of the family.

"Jasper… I don't blame you for what happened whatsoever. I hold no grudges against you or your family…"

"You shouldn't forgive that easily Bella, I could have very easily killed you that night." His smirk was dark. "I will hunt more often now that I am here, that's for sure."

"Yes, you will." JJ retorted with a glare, his tall frame towering over me now that he was standing up. "I will take care of her since I see her at school everyday. No need for you to get involved."

"We knew her before you _Jean_."

"And yet I found her alone." That struck a nerve. _Ouch._

Romance wasn't a thing I'd been looking for when I first came to Forks. I hadn't been a hopeless teen looking for her high school sweetheart to arrive. Even with _him_ , I never did expect anything more than what had naturally happened. We just felt right for each other at the moment. As days became weeks and months rolled by, I realized my conscious efforts to stay away from people were getting dangerous. Jean was fresh air after a long imprisonment and Jasper's presence threatened to unbalance the slight progress I'd made over this few weeks.

"The situation called for that type of measures, I'd be happy to enlighten you…" Jasper's phone rang in that exact moment. A quick movement and he pressed the device to his ear and talked fast and too low for me to hear.

He excused himself quickly and left us with the promise of being here next Tuesday. He had a few businesses to attend and he would see if Alice had news on her visions. They had to be careful as not to leave a trail and he would go further into the forest looking for any indication of vampires in the vicinity.

Jean relaxed significantly when Jasper left and fixed himself some coffee while asking me if I liked the show we had been watching before Jasper came. It was a nice way to distract ourselves from the tense conversation we had. Lunchtime came and JJ said he had to work on some assignment and do some chores. He left his phone number written on a post it note and pasted it on the freezer. He made sure I'd call him if anything weird happened or if I needed some company. I assured him everything would be alright.

"If you ever become endangered by the information you hold, I promise to keep you safe with the best of my ability. I can teach you some ninja-superhero moves so you can kick some vampire ass. Remember, we, the awesome, never back away."

"I don't want to cause any more trouble"

"And you aren't, I am doing this because I want to."

* * *

Hello there! Thank you so much for the constant support! A special thanks to **.7334, you rock!**

I will try a new updating schedule to see if the review rating gets better… I am still nervous about this and I'd really like to have a beta. If any of you would like to help me with this or recommend someone I would be so thankful! Quotes were taken directly from Eclipse, Meyer did all the awesome work!

Anyways, stay tuned for more JJ-awesomeness!

Lots of love,

-Tiff.


	9. The Meadow

Hello there! None of the original plot is mine, I am not SM so I am not making any money by writing this story! In this chapter I decided to use a great deal of chapter 10, The Meadow, but I thought it was kind of silly to put everything in italics, I don't claim any of the work as mine so… ENJOY!

* * *

Weeks were slower now that Jasper was here, we had established an unspoken routine in which neither of us liked to take active part, Jasper came over every night to check on me and to deliver news on Alice's visions. Getting to know him better I realized that I really liked his company, he was an avid reader and knew his way around with cards. Learning to play Poker was a nice way to spend our time together. Much to my surprise, JJ and him became fast friends, they had quickly bonded over videogames and ' _man-stuff_ '.

JJ spent the majority of time with me, Charlie had his phone number memorized and knew his favorite brand of soda. December had come and the holidays were fast approaching, time was spent at school and things became _normal-ish_.

* * *

"Would you like to take a walk?" I asked knowing that he wouldn't say no.

"Sure thing."

The forest was full of life today, all the little creatures enjoying the momentary dryness. Somehow, though, even with the birds chirping and cawing, the insects buzzing noisily around my head, and the occasional scurry of the field mice through the shrubs, the forest seemed creepier today; it reminded me of my most recent nightmare.

The rhythm of our footsteps started to numb my mind and my pain as I trudged on. I didn't realize quite how much efficiently we were moving. I thought we'd covered maybe four miles, and I wasn't even starting to look around for it yet. And then, with an abruptness that disoriented me, we stepped through a low arch made by two vine maples—into the meadow.

"Is this the place you have been looking for?"

It was the same place, of that I was instantly sure. I'd never seen another clearing so symmetrical. It was as perfectly round as if someone had intentionally created the flawless circle, tearing out the trees but leaving no evidence of that violence in the waving grass. To the east, I could hear the stream bubbling quietly.

"It is..."

The disappointment was nearly as instantaneous as the recognition. I sank down right where I was, kneeling there at the edge of the clearing, beginning to gasp. He stepped forward and began to unpack, he uncapped a bottle of water and drank heartily while I was still to trying to get myself together. I followed his footsteps and sank in the grass. My breath came out in uneven gasps and I decided I should be more concerned about my health in the near future, not that the gaping hole in my chest made it any better.

"We should go."

"Let me just rest five minutes, we can continue in a bit."

I would have to explain to why I was in such a hurry to leave. Anyone would have assumed, after going to so much trouble to locate the stupid place, I would want to spend more than a few seconds here. But I was trying to find the strength to get to my feet again, forcing myself out of the ball so that I could escape. There was too much pain in this empty place to bear—I would crawl away if I had to.

I heard a growl and tensed up instantly. A dizzying array of emotions shot through me in a second. Then, as my eyes focused on the motionless figure, seeing the utter stillness, the pallid skin, a rush of piercing hope rocked through me. I suppressed it viciously, fighting against the equally sharp lash of agony as my eyes continued to the face beneath the black hair. Next was fear; the man facing us was no stray hiker. And finally, in the end, recognition.

"Laurent!" I cried in surprised pleasure.

"You know him?" Incredulity and fear coated his voice. His face had paled significantly and worry lines covered his forehead.

Laurent sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he said, inhaling deeply. "And who is this Bella? Did you bring a friend along?" He sniffed again and drew a deep breath. "Maybe I'll save him for dessert." He smirked.

 _Edward, Edward, Edward_. His name burst through all the walls I'd carefully built to contain it. It shouldn't matter if I thought of him now. I was going to die and Jean was going to follow me if he didn't escape now. _Edward, I love you_.

I stepped in front of Jean and whispered carefully "Run now, I know you can make it." Exposure was not going to do us any good now. Laurent was so distracted by my scent that he completely missed the unmistakable rhythm of JJ's heart. His scent was not quite human but still very appealing.

"I'm not leaving you!" His voice was furious.

Through my narrowed eyes, I watched as Laurent paused in the act of inhaling and whipped his head abruptly to the left. I was afraid to look away from him, to follow his glance, though he hardly needed a distraction or any other trick to overpower me. I was too amazed to feel relief when he started slowly backing away from me.

"I don't believe it," he said, his voice so low that I barely heard it. He started retreating.

"It's not possible." The amazement in Jean's voice was barely contained. His face had turned as white as a sheet of paper and it was the first time I had seen him truly afraid of something.

Daring to look away, my eyes searched for the distraction that had extended my life by a few precious seconds. At first I saw nothing and my gaze flickered back to Laurent. He was retreating more quickly now, his eyes boring into the forest.

Then I saw it; a huge black shape eased out of the trees, quiet as a shadow, and stalked deliberately toward the vampire. It was enormous—as tall as a horse, much more muscular. The long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger-like incisors. A grisly snarl rolled out from between the teeth, rumbling across the clearing like a prolonged crack of thunder.

I stared at the monstrous creature, my mind boggling as I tried to put a name to it. There was a distinctly canine cast to the shape of it, the way it moved. I could only think of one possibility, locked in horror as I was.

 _A wolf._

 _A huge wolf._

Laurent was backing toward the edge of the trees, and, under the freezing terror, confusion swept through me. Why was Laurent retreating? Granted, the wolf was monstrous in size, but it was just an animal. What reason would a vampire have for fearing an animal? And Laurent was afraid. His eyes were wide with horror, just like mine.

The black wolf growled loudly again and I felt Jean's arms snaking around me in a protective embrace. He had stopped breathing and I could feel his heartbeat thundering against his ribcage. Flanking it on either side, another two gigantic beasts prowled silently into the meadow. One was a deep gray, the other brown, neither one quite as tall as the first. The gray wolf came through the trees only a few feet from me, its eyes locked on Laurent.

Before we could even react, two more wolves followed, lined up in a V, like geese flying south. Which meant that the rusty brown monster that shrugged through the brush last was close enough for me to touch.

I gave an involuntary gasp and jumped back only to be stopped by Jean's solid arms. He froze again, waiting for the wolves to turn on us, the much weaker of the available preys. I wished briefly that Laurent would get on with it and crush the wolf pack—it should be so simple for him. I guessed that, between the two choices before us, being eaten by wolves was almost certainly the worse option.

"Don't move." He whispered into my ear.

The wolf closest to me, the reddish brown one, turned its head slightly at the sound of my gasp. The wolf's eyes were dark, nearly black. It gazed at me for a fraction of a second, the deep eyes seeming too intelligent for a wild animal.

Laurent was staring at the pack of monster wolves with unconcealed shock and fear. The first I could understand. But I was stunned when, without warning, he spun and disappeared into the trees.

He ran away.

The wolves were after him in a second, sprinting across the open grass with a few powerful bounds, snarling and snapping so loudly that my hands flew up instinctively to cover my ears. The sound faded with surprising swiftness once they disappeared into the woods.

And then we were alone again.

My mind was too preoccupied with what had just happened to register Jean's swift movements as he lifted me and practically carried me through the forest. He stopped once to catch his breath and we continued walking, now by myself, as fast as my feet allowed. Mossy branches and tall ferns covered our trail but I was too afraid to care.

Nearly forty-five minutes later we rediscovered where we'd left the truck -I was shaking so hard that it was nearly impossible for me to drive- Jean drove as fast as the truck could, he nervously glanced from one place to another and he fidgeted with his phone. The roar of the engine was comforting and sane, it helped to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay.

I saw Jean dialing up a number from the corner of my eye. I was too busy trying to calm myself down to really pay close attention to his quick dialogue.

"Jasper? Meet us at Bella's in fifteen minutes or so, I have interesting news."

I was calmer, but still a mess when we got home. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway—I hadn't realized how late it was. The sky was already dusky.

"Bella? Jean?" Charlie asked when I slammed the front door behind us and hastily turned the locks.

"Yeah, it's me." My voice was unsteady.

"Where have you been?" he thundered, appearing through the kitchen doorway with an ominous expression.

"We were hiking," I admitted. The reports of missing hikers and bear sighting flashed through my mind right then. I just realized how utterly stupid going to the forest where _dangerous creatures_ lurked right now was and actually wondered where my brain had gone to. I didn't even have time to look remotely guilty as he practically glowered at us. "I thought I had told you, both of you, to stay _out of the woods."_

"Sorry Chief, we got a bit lost but always stayed close to the edge of the forest," Jean apologized.

* * *

My room had become a meeting point for most things. The 'Vamp Headquarters' as Jean liked to call it hosted a quick meeting that evening. Jasper came after we had made sure that Charlie was calm enough to let us leave his sight and made us swear that we stayed as far away from the woods as possible until the 'bear problem' was solved.

"Werewolves. Here. Oh my God!" JJ explained eloquently.

I explained quickly our experience in the woods and described as best as I could manage the beasts we encountered.

"Oh shit" Jasper concluded.

* * *

Thank you for reading! This chapter was definitely tricky, I am trying to make this story fast passed so that I don't end up with a 70+ chapter fic. I love a well-written fic so I hope I am not making tings too rushed. Let me know what you think about it! Bet you didn't expect that, such a plot twist!

Feel free to leave review!

Lots of love,

-Tiff

e


	10. Truth

_Hello there! None of the original plot is mine, I am not SM so I am not making any money by writing this story! I don't claim any of the work as mine so… ENJOY!_

"You do realize it's very stupid to go there now, do you?"

"And you do realize it's a very good chance to get intel on the wolves, right?"

JJ's and Jasper's argument was getting more and more irrational by the minute. It was Saturday morning and I was getting ready to go down to Jacob's later. I had already decided on bringing a peace offering of the sort-dessert, so I was finishing up baking a raspberry pie.

"Can you please shut up for a bit?" I said.

"Sure." They both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Look, I said that I'd go and that's what I'm going to do. I won't ask anything that has to do with supernatural stuff because I'm not _supposed to know anything._ I am going to see Jacob"

"Yeah, like walking into a place crowded with stinky wolves could be any fun." Jasper said while grabbing a book.

"Jacob is my friend." I defended

"And a very temperamental one, just make sure you don't upset any of them. You don't know which one has transformed." He warned.

"Bella, I've been around for very long time and I know that werewolves are not to be taken lightly. Jasper's right, just be careful." JJ said while trying to steal a piece of pie.

I swatted his hands away and arranged the pie to cool on the table. I considered everything they said but ha a hard time imagining Jacob or someone close to him turning into a giant wolf. Even if I hung out with vampires it didn't mean I believed every myth out there. Even if I hadn't contacted Jake in the last few _months_ … I didn't think it would be that much of a stretch to continue of friendship.

"I'll be fine, seriously."

"Says the one that finds this half-blood fun." Jasper interjected

"Hey!" Jean answered. I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes.

The trip I'd been so determined to make seemed to take only a few minutes as my mind was so preoccupied with everything I was planning to say once I got there. Suddenly, every thought I had flew out of the window as I realized that someone had to be behind everything. I remembered Charlie talking about how Sam Uley had been involved in some trouble this past week and everything seemed clearer now. He must know something.

I nearly drove past a boy walking on the other side of the road and immediately recognized him as Quil, a lanky friend of Jacob's who didn't seem so lanky anymore. Has he been practicing some sport?

"Quil!" I greeted from the other side of the road.

"Oh, hey Bella! What's up?"

"Can I get you somewhere? It looks like it rain soon." I offered without a thought.

"Yeah, like it doesn't rain here all the time." He replied shortly. "Thanks, though." He got in the truck and said "I live just three blocks north."

I started the engine and couldn't resist the urge to ask "So… have you heard anything from Jacob? He hasn't been replying any of my calls."

"Nah, he's been too busy hanging out with _Sam_ and his gang." Bingo.

"Oh really? Last time I him was weeks ago."

"He hated Sam and now he follows him around like a lost puppy. Him and Embry, I can't stand it."

"It can't be that bad, can it?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"It freaks me out. One day he hates him and the next he gets all weird and angry and drops out of school. I don't know what happened."

"Surely your parents must be worried…"

"For all I now Sam is like an idol to the Council. He practically is the best thing that has ever happened to La Push."

I pulled to a stop where Quil signaled me and he got out of the car bidding his goodbye. "If I know anything about Jake I'll tell you. Don't worry." I reassured.

Quil's anger gave me a new insight of the matters. Sam Uley was behind all this new bout of lycanthropy running around and I was going to make damn sure Jacob got out of this mess. Jasper and Jean had warned me about not upsetting any of the possible werewolves here, but I was too concerned about Jacob to care. I drove directly to the Black's after that little stop to drop off Quil.

I pulled up in front of Jacob's house determined to wait here until I got to speak to him in person. I was willing to stay here all night if necessary to get the truth out of him.

A tap against my window startled me from my musings and I took a moment to recognize the person standing outside. I immediately got out of the car.

"Hey" I greeted while trying not to stare. Jacob had changed drastically since the last time I saw him. Long gone was the lanky boy with beautiful long hair and before me stood his more _adult_ version. The person before me had his hair cropped short against his skull and had no baby fat whatsoever in his hard and sharp face. Ripe muscles covered his frame, muscles that were not so bluffed out before.

"Have you been using steroids?" I couldn't help myself from asking. I knew that the old Jacob would have laughed and said something silly in reply, but this angrier version of him only glared at me.

"Is this a joke to you?" The haunted look on his face broke my heart.

"Of course not. I am worried Jacob, I know you are not OK." The lump in my throat kept getting bigger by the second.

"No need to worry about me," he almost growled "I am fine." His voice was unlike anything I'd heard from him before, it was laced with pain and misery.

It was then that I realized that we were not alone. Behind him stood four other men wearing the same angry and haunted look. Tall and russet skinned, all shirtless and sporting the same short haircut. For all I knew, they could have been brothers as they looked so similar. The only one who stood out was surely Sam, he had an older vibe around him and was clearly the tallest of the group.

"You." Fury engulfed my veins as I tried to control myself from snapping. I was not going to ruin this opportunity to get the truth. I stood directly in front of Sam and stared right ahead. "You have some explaining to do."

Genuine surprise covered his features "I do?"

"Yes. What have you done to him?" I snapped

"I won't explain a thing. That's not my place." Was his short reply.

"So, whose place is it?"

"Jacob's"

"What? Are you kidding me?" I almost shouted. Red seemed to cover my vision in that instant. "I haven't heard from him in weeks and he's not even talking to me." I glanced over and saw Jacob's face contort in pain.

" _What have you done to him?_ " I repeated.

"Nothing." His tone was calm and controlled, like he was discussing the weather instead of the fate of my friend.

"No way I'll believe that."

"Jacob here is the one that should explain everything." Sam carefully worded. "Jacob, answer her questions. You have an hour." He ordered.

The tone of his voice surprised me greatly, the undertone held an undeniable authority with no room for argument whatsoever. Jacob's face was of absolute resignation as he turned around and faced me again.

"Go inside now. He'll tell you what you need to know."

His words only served to anger me more and destroy what little patience I had left. The idea of someone ordering Jacob to do his bidding drew me insane with fury. I tried to get my breathing under control to speak again.

"What right do you have to tell him what to do?" I hissed.

"Just go." Was the last thing he said before turning around and practically disappearing out of sight with the other men.

"Easy Bella." Jacob finally said

"What's your problem Jacob? Are you insane? Why are you following him around?" I had a million questions running through my mind at that moment but the only ones I could manage to ask were those.

"Sam hasn't done anything wrong. Everything is for the pack."

"Pack? That's what you are calling it now?" My voice raised at least an octave.

The lines in his forehead grew deeper and I swore I could see a ripple run trough his body. Jacob's body shook violently for a few seconds before coming to a halt suddenly.

"You have to go away now. I can't tell you more."

"Look Jake, I know what you are going through and it's not easy but let me help."

"You have no idea what's happening."

"Yes I do. I saw a giant pack of wolves hunting down a very thirsty vampire and I am worried that it has to do with all the supernatural stuff going around here." I whisper-yelled out of frustration. "I know that you don't believe in those legends but here I am, trying to get you out of this mess before you get hurt."

" _What?_ "

"You heard me. Now get in the truck before Sam gets here."

"Look, I know that dating a leech afected you," I felt the hole in my chest threatening to rip open again "But I. AM. FINE" he growled.

"The legends you told me are true Jacob. Everything is real. Please come with me." I begged.

"I can't, it's my duty to protect our people."

"No it is not. Charlie and the police are searching the woods for those animals and everything will be fine soon."

"Charlie should stay out of the woods. Everyone should until we've gotten rid of it."

"It?" I echoed.

"We exist to destroy vampires, Bella. We don't hurt people."

"We?" My brain was starting to shut down. This was too much information to process at the moment.

"I am part of the pack too, Bella." He finished.


End file.
